Kodocha no Patissiere
by Hanako.Yamada-Chuu
Summary: Kashino Makoto , Amano Ichigo ,Hanabusa Satsuki , Sennosuke Andou , and Amaya Himeka now go to Sana's school. What will happen when they meet? Will they be friends or enemies?
1. Meet the new characters!

**Hanako : Time to meet the new characters! **

**Sorry , no magic! **

* * *

** Amaya , Himeka **

****I am in the 8th grade! I went to school at the St. Marie's Academy when I was in 6th grade! My dad died when I was 3 and my mom died by giving birth. I was a popular idol. I sing , act , dance. But I quit being an idol and became a patissiere.

**Amano , Ichigo **

I'm a clumsy 8th grader who loves to eat! I was suggested that I should transfer to St. Marie's Academy , and I did! My grandma was also a patissiere and went to the same school I was in! I have a mom , dad and a sister Natsume! I have a loving boyfriend Makoto.

**Kashino , Makoto **

I am one of the Sweets Princes of the St. Marie's Academy who specializes in chocolate. My whole family is a doctor , but my uncle owned a chocolate shop , which encourage me to make chocolate now. Last year team ichigo won and went to Paris. All thanks to my girlfriend. o/o

**Hanabusa , Satsuki **

I am also one of the Sweets Princes of the school who makes candy sculptures and flower-based cakes. My dream is to work with my mother , who excels at Japanese flower arrangement. My father died when I was young and the only thing he left behind was a bottle of rose scent.

**Andou , Sennosuke**

I am the Sweets Princes of the school who has the ability in Japanese sweets. My dream is to open My own shop that sells a blend of Eastern and Western sweets next door to my family's Japanese sweets shop. I am the eldest of five siblings, and I often goes to help at my family's shop during holidays and weekends.

* * *

**Hanako : The characters for Kodocha is the same. I guess you get the point! **

**I do NOT own Kodocha or Yumeiro Patissiere! **


	2. There is a idol in my school?

**Sana : I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Akito : Stop yelling.**

**Sana : I'm sorry I just can't wait!**

**Akito : What? Wait for what?**

**Hanako : She can't wait to see the transfer students**

**Akito : Why didn't she just say that?**

**Hanako : I don' t know. *shrugs***

**Sana : Hanako does NOT own Kodocha or Yumeiro Patissiere. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**- Monday morning -**

Fuka: OI! SANA-CHAN!

Sana: Ohayo Fuka!

Fuka: Did you hear?

Sana: Hear what? Hear what?!

*Aya-chan walks in the classroom*

Aya: Ohayo minna!

Sana & Fuka : Ohaya.

Fuka : Aya-chan did you hear about the transfer students coming today?

Aya: Yeah I did! I heard that last year that they won the World Cake Grand Prix. And the are the same age as us!

Sana: EHHH?! A-Amazing!

Aya: Right! I can't wait to meet them.

Fuka: And also they are pretty famous!

Sana: Really?

Aya & Fuka: Y-YOU DIDN'T KNOW?

Sana: Nope not at all!

* Akito and Tsuyoshi walks in *

Sana: OHAYO AKITO AND TSUYOSHI!

Akito: Yo.

Tsuyoshi: Good morning Sana.

Sana: Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear?

Tsuyoshi: About the transfer students?

Sana: WHOA! You knew?!

Tsuyoshi: Yeah. The whole school knows. Where have you been?

Akito: She probably haven't heard them because she was working and all.

Fuka: Oh yeah.

Aya: I guess we can talk about them at lunch.

Sana: That would be great!

* Homeroom teacher walks in *

Homeroom teacher: Minna! Can I get your attention?!

* Everyone is talking *

Sana: HHEEEEEYYY! SSHHHHUUUTTTT UUUUPPPP!

* Everyone stops talking *

Homeroom teacher: Thanks Sana.

Sana: No probs!

Homeroom teacher: Minna-san , We have five new transfer students , who is now in our class.

* Kashino , Hanabusa , Amano , Andou , & Amaya walks in *

Homeroom teacher: Please introduce yourself.

Makoto: Yo. Nice to meet you. I'm Kashino , Makoto.

*Most of the girls scream *

Andou: Hi. I am Andou , Sennosuke . I hope we get along.

* Again the girls scream *

Ichigo: Hi! I'm Amano , Ichigo! Please take care of me! * smiles *

* The classroom murmurs ** Gomi: Ehh? She's pretty cute. Mami: Hontoni kaawwiii!~ *

Satsuki: Hello~* says it in english * Boki wa Hanabusa , Satsuki. *winks* Glad to be here.

* The girls in the classroom drools over him *

Himeka: H-Hello..! I'm Amaya , Himeka. P-Please take care of me!

* Sana whispers to Aya: T-That's her?! * * shocked *

**- 5 hours later -**

Sana: *mumbling to herself * Amaya... Amaya... Amaya... Where have I seen her...?

Akito: Oi.

Sana: Where have I seen her..?

Akito: Oi , Sana.

Sana: Was she in my elementary school..? No it can't be..

Akito: Oi, Are you listening?

Sana: Ugh.. this is giving my a headache...!

Akito: God damn it! OI SANA! * pissed off *

Sana: Huh? Oh Hi Akito.

Akito: Don't Hi Akito me , Kurata.

Sana: Kurata?

Akito: That's your name isn't it?

Sana: Oh.. My.. God.. Akito... A-Are you m-mad?

Akito: ... * walks away *

Sana: Oh fuck.. He's pissed at me...

Fuka: Hey Sana what happen? I said Hi to Akito and he just gave me these cold eyes.

Sana: I-I t-think I made him mad...

Fuka: Oh jeez... Seriously Sana why are you so zoned out ever since homeroom?

Sana: ... Well... I was thinking about Amaya...

Fuka: Amaya...?

Sana: Yeah... I feel like I met her before somewhere.

Fuka: Well go ask her. If you think you met her before, if she says no then it's a no. It's simple as that!

Sana: I guess your right...

Fuka: Oh Sana! You better say sorry to Akito.

Sana: Haha... Yeah..! Thanks Fuka!

**- Few mins later -**

Sana: Where is she? * searches for Amaya *

Sana: There she is! HEY AMAYA!

Himeka: *turns around*

Sana: I was...looking...for you...! * pants *

Himeka: You were?

Sana: Yeah! I got a question for you.

Himeka: *confused since she was only here for 1 day*

Sana: Well I was wondering If you heard of me. Sana Kurata.

Himeka: Sana...? Kurata...? I'm sorry I'm not good with names can you be more detailed?

Sana: Sana Kurata! A 14 year old actress in 8th grade! On Child's Toy! When up in the mountains for a movie shoot!

Himeka: * Her eyes get wide * Y-Your.. Sana...

Sana: YUP! That's me!

Himeka: I-I was a-also a famous idol... and I was in a drama... and...

Sana: So you do remember me!

Ichigo: * runs to Himeka *Hey! Himeka-chan! Let's go! * stops running*Eh? Heee? I wonder what's going on.

Himeka: It's nice to meet you again Sana-chan!

Sana: You too Amaya! I'm glad you came to this school!

Himeka: Y-You can call me Himeka...

Sana: Haha okay! Himeka-chan!

Ichigo:* walks back to Makoto. *

Satsuki: * Yells & says it in english * Babbeyyy! How long are you going to talk?

Himeka: Ah Gomen Satsuki.

Sana: * thinking : Did he just call her baby? *

Satsuki: * kisses Himeka's cheek * Let's go everyone is waiting.

Himeka: G-Gomen! Gomen! Well Bye Sana-chan. I'll talk to you later!

Sana: Uh... Yeah.. Byee! * runs to her table *

* * *

**Hanako: This chapter was pretty long...**

**Fuka: AWWW! Come on! You just cut off my part!**

**Hanako: Gomen * sweatdrop ***

**Akito: * pissed * Why on earth did you make me mad at Sana?!**

**Sana: Akito Stop. Hanako tried her best to type this!**

**Aya: Yeah Sana is right!**

**Akito: Hn. Whatever.**

**Tsuyoshi: Hanako does NOT own Kodocha or Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**Hanako: Please Review!(: Thanks!**


End file.
